Soldier Moon: Identity Crisis
by Celestial DreamBlaze
Summary: Just who is Usagi? Is she the Princess? The Soldier? The Civilian? Why was she brought into the many different types of lives? Was this choice or was it all pre-ordained? She’ll soon find out.
1. Mission Accomplished

**Title:** Soldier Moon: Identity Crisis  
**Author: **Celestial DreamBlaze  
**Fandom:** SM/GM  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Hiiro/Usagi  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Feedback:** Swt_artistia_gherl@yahoo.com  
**Disclaimer:** Only Plot  
**Summary:** She doesn't know who she is. Serenity? Moon? Sailor Moon? Usagi? Who? She's lost in her character and is thrust into a new fight. One in which she's kept from the Inners and one the Outers have had a hand in.   
**Notes:** New idea. Enjoy

***********************

Mission Accomplished

***********************

She had been frustrated, again, the senshi had hackled her about her duties and now, now, this _boy_ dared to disturb her. She eyed the shiny object pointing at her. 

"For the love of Selene! Of _all_ things to die from. After all the youmas, animates, daimons, phages, and generals, a _huma_n comes along and points a gun at me! _Me_! I'm going to die at the hands of a gun?" She spluttered, her eyes widened incredulously at the thought. She knew by the serious look in his eyes, the watchful and intent adeptness of those Prussian orbs, that he meant business. 

The man stared at her strangely; his ears slightly winced as she shrieked, what was all this talk? Youmas? Animates? Diamons? Phages? Generals he understood but the lady didn't look like she could destroy one. How else was she supposed to die? A magical glowing energy ball? He watched emotionlessly as she waved her hand frantically around the air. He recalled why he had to track her. 

~Flashback~

MISSION: 6832: 08/19/AC198 

_Yui, Hiiro:_

_Find the soldier known as Moon. Hidden at Minato-ku district in Juubangai area as civilian. Be careful. Opponent is formidable, has unnatural skill. Capture and send to base 87, northern outskirts of Tokyo. Has hidden information that will prove useful to the future. Do not, I repeat, do not harm Moon. Under Dr's orders, special case. _

_Accept or decline?_

Hiiro had scanned the mission. It did not look difficult, in fact, it was easy. All he had to do was retrieve a soldier. 

He clicked _accept_. 

A folder popped open on his desktop, labeled: 

_Confidential Information/_

_Special Access: Moon_. 

He clicked on the folder, the files instantly appeared on screen along with a picture. 

Hiiro blinked. 

A girl? 

He wasn't like Wufei, he knew girls could be worthy fighters but a strong one? Who was this Moon? He had been sure he knew all world and colony based soldiers that could prove to risk his mission. He had not heard of such a girl, never heard of a soldier moon. 

She had a heart shaped face, her expression smiling as she stared at the camera. Blue eyes that twinkled merrily, no appearance of a girl trained for war. She had ridiculously long hair for a soldier too, they were blonde and wrapped to the upper side of her head that formed to balls and streamed down to the end of the picture. She seemed to have a small form even if the picture was just up to her waste. She also was wearing a school uniform. 

This girl was a formidable opponent?

She looked just like a civilian. Worse. she looked like a helpless girl. He knew that looks could be deceiving and things were often not as they seemed, but still. The girl didn't even look like she could deal a successful kick much less wield a weapon.

It really baffled him; formidable for central terms were people like Colonel Une, Zechs Marquise, or Treize Kushrinada, they were _IR_. This girl? She didn't even seem to be 16! It was easier than he thought as he skimmed her file.

**_Soldier name_**_: Moon_

**_Rank_**_: Class 2 _

**_Disguise name_**_: Serenity, Artemis, Serena, Bunny, Banii_

**_Base_**_: Japan, centralized in Minato-ku district****_

**_Mission Objective_**_: Age 14, scout perimeter, watch & destroy enemy_

**_Specialty_**_: Attacks, manipulative tactics, strategy, Defense, Deception _

**_DOB_**_: June 30, AC 178_

**_Age_**_: 17_

**_Year as officer_**_: 3 _

**_Years in training_**_: 10_

**_Language Fluency_**_: Japanese, English, partial Chinese, partial French_

**_History_**_:_

_Birthplace unknown.   _

_Whereabouts and training unknown: Age 7, 3 years. Appeared one day under tutelage of Commander Meiou, rank 1, based in Japan but stationed in Asia._

_Based in America: Age 10, 2 years, tactical and defense training _

_Based in Europe: Age 12, 1 year, strategy & combat training_

Based in Colony LaGrange Point 5 cluster: Age 13, 1 year, space & Mobile Suit training 

**_Blood Type_**_: O_

**_Hair color_**_: Blonde_

**_Eye color_**_: Blue_

**_Height_**_: 5'2"_

**_Weight_**_: Unknown_

**_Identifiable markings_**_: upturn crescent moon on brow. Trademark buns on top of head _

**_Civilian name_**_: Tsukino, Usagi_

**_Occupation_**_: unknown _

**_Contact Location_**_: Apt: Azabu Heights, Kita Tsubasa, Floor 7, Room 114_

**_Civilian Relatives_**_: Foster Parents: Tsukino, Kenji, wife Ikuko, brother Shingo _

**_Civilian Location_**_: 134 Mannaka Higashi Sakura Hill Side, Juubangai, Minato-ku district, Japan_

**_Current Objective_**_: Low key. Live as civilian until needed upon further notice. Watch for suspicious persons. Silence all enemies. Special case, live ordinary: do NOT draw attention. Contact will be kept while in Minato-ku_

**_Authority Recommendation_**_: _

_Meiou Setsuna: General in Japan base, specialized doctor, special defense tactical coordinator, space operations, computer skills_

_Tenou Haruka: General  in Japan base, specialized in offense, armory, strategical warfare, air strike_

_Kaiou Michiru General in Japan base, specialize in defense, specialized in tactical operations, naval operations_

_Dr. J: Engineer of gundam, creator of Wing and zero_

**Link:Moon: Completed Missions**

Hiiro frowned. If she had to be kept in low profile, what was she doing walking the streets with a crescent moon on her brow? Was she an experiment? 

What did Dr. J have anything to do with this and why would he vouch for some common soldier? She wasn't _IR_. From the files he had read it did not seem she was special, she was like all usual soldiers, going through the required objectives to rank among the nation top soldiers, there were many of them. Still, the only thing seemingly worthy of her was who trained her. He slightly frowned. This girl was definitely not an _IR_. 

The perfect soldier had never heard of a person codenamed Moon, or a girl for that matter. He had heard of General Meiou, Private Soldier Tenou, and Private Soldier Kaiou. They were famous in their civilian forms but just as famous as military leaders. 

General Meiou was a great scientist, especially in physics and all fields of quantum studies, it was rumored that she had a hand in helping to create the five gundams. She had originally been stationed at Colony LaGrange Point 1 space colony where she developed theories on hyperspace and high beam weapons. She was a strict General, she personally chose her soldiers and they became one of the higher regiment armies in the colonies and earth. 

Meiou chose no sides; she went wherever she pleased and armies were lucky if she chose to become a general for their corps. She was an _IR_ soldier, when her intellect was discovered, she had been sent to the Top Secret Weaponry Department. It had been rumored she had helped develop the beam cannon on Libra. 

Private soldier Tenou was a ruthless fighter in combat and showed no mercy (this was _before_ turning into a senshi & meeting Usa), the general was superb in a Mobile Suit and could maneuver her way through the hardest obstacle. Tenou had also been a candidate for piloting a mobile suit, but like Meiou, she chose no sides and refused to become a soldier for the colonies. She had then left for earth, starting her music career. It was rumored that she and Kaiou had leaked the secrets of Operation Meteor. 

Private Soldier Kaiou was kind, but in battle, she abandoned all graciousness and fought hard to win. Winning was everything for all of them, they never failed a mission and always completed their task. 

Tenou and Kaiou were Rank 1 soldiers in the battleground, Japan used these two highly in special operatives, in one memorable base infiltration the Doctors had put them as _RZ_s. Tenou had brought Kaiou out of no where. Kaiou had become a partner through her matched skill to the volatile Tenou. The two Privates had been offered the chance of becoming Generals like Meiou had but the two declined, preferring to work only as partners. Still, among the army, they held the ranks of Generals, when they did chose to train soldiers, their regiment had also become successful, working in the higher branches of the military base stationed in Japan and Europe. The two had preferred to stay on Earth and were always found near the sea. 

After the colony wars ended 3 years ago they had seemingly disappeared, Hiiro guessed that they had returned to Japan where they became famous as a scientist/fashion designer, racer/piano player, and painter/violin player. 

He sighed, a bit envious at how easily they could retreat to normal life. He was eighteen now, having been fifteen when he saved the earth and had been sixteen before he had fixed the Marimeia incident. He felt weary, all he had done the past one or two years were hacking on the computer, searching for rising organizations and preventing war, intercepting emails and infiltrating plans. 

So far, life was a bit quiet for there was no organization hell bent in 'ruling the world.' Oz, the Barton Foundation, White Fang, Romefeller Foundation, all those greedy congressmen of their country/colony had quieted and calmed down. Knowing efforts were futile against the solid ideas of Ririna Darlian. But that seemed to be fading away, the people of the colonies _and_ the Earth seemed to detest her ideas, it seemed too fantastical, impractical. Honestly, could a person just drop their weapons and shake hands all for peace? There was pride at stake, dignity, honor, arrogance, and greed. They were all factors in the solar system that always got in the way of _true_ peace. 

He had to wonder what this Moon person had to do with the future of the system. Hiiro ignored Moon's link, feeling it a waste of time to read of the soldiers base capture and infiltration achievements. Stationed at Colony LaGrange point 1, Hiiro closed the email link and hacked a shuttle to earth. Location: Tokyo, Japan.

~End Flashback~

She was obviously in a bad mood, Hiiro remarked. Her ears could be seen steaming, as her cheeks got red and puffed. She certainly was amusing. 

"You cannot be a soldier." He stated, believing it, this slip of a girl was nothing more than a child. What would she know about war? About killing?

"I beg your pardon?" she gasped incredulously, the gun forgotten, as she grew angry. 

For some reason, Hiiro wanted to make her mad. Maybe it was that he wanted to see what made her so special. He sure as hell didn't see anything special about her. The doctor must have had a lapse in judgment when he sent him the mission. He wanted to leave, finding this mission incredibly a waste. Still, orders were orders.

"You don't think I'm good enough to be a soldier?" she growled outraged. Who did this _boy_ think he was? He didn't understand all she went through. Didn't understand the blood that stained her hands.  Maybe it was because he didn't, she calmed down at the thought. Ignorant boy. (an: Snickers:)

"Yes."

Ignorant or not, the emotionless response raised her ire again. She stepped forward to the taller boy. Now, she wasn't one for violence and hurting civilians but this person seriously needed a smack down. She halted as the gun was again trained on her, a scowl marring her delicate face. She could see a spark of amusement in his eyes. If she wasn't who she was, she wouldn't have caught it and, unfortunately, that amusement was not the best thing to spot right now.

She lunged forward.

A shot rang out.

Usagi fell back in shock, the bullet had just whizzed past the right side of her face. Looking at the man, then at the gun, she fainted.

Hiiro snorted. This was a soldier? Then he smirked, Doctor Jay said he couldn't shoot at her, was it his fault he. missed.

Picking up the smaller girl, Hiiro went to his car, depositing the girl not so gently on the back seat.

Mission accomplished.

He had to wonder though, what was she doing out so early in the morning. It was only 3am.

***********************

Sound interesting enough? Please review and give me your input and advice. 

Much mahal n mahaloz


	2. Runaway Rabbit

**Title:** Soldier Moon: Identity Crisis

**Author: **Celestial DreamBlaze

**Fandom:** SM/GM

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Pairing:** Hiiro/Usagi

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I love to play god. As for owning the character I manipulate to my liking… I don't own them. Sad huh? I know, I'm crying too.

**Summary:** She doesn't know who she is. Serenity? Moon? Sailor Moon? Usagi? Who? She's lost in her character and is thrust into a new fight. One in which she's kept from the Inners and one the Outers have had a hand in. 

**Notes:**  

***********************

Runaway Rabbit

***********************

Usagi was livid, foam was dribbling from her mouth and she could barely contain her rage. Not only did stranger here capture her, she had woke up with the most pounding headache, her side hurt like nothing before—the earlier youma fight—AND the stupid boy had bound and gagged her, leaving her to sit on the cold floor. She sent the fiercest glare she could.

Hiiro was not amused; clacking away on his laptop, he ignored the girl, unheeding the wrath of woman as he typed up his report. Feeling a bit irked that Dr J had sent him on an easy mission; Hiiro exaggerated his report, subtly typing how easy it had been to catch her--even if it already had been extremely easy. He had caught her on first sight! He didn't have to find her; it had been his first day in the Juuban area and who should be the first person he saw? Usagi. He couldn't believe his fortune. It was unmistakable, the trademark buns had been in use, except for the upturned crescent moon, her descriptions had matched to the T. It had been so early he didn't even have to worry about people seeing him carry the fainted girl. He had deposited her in the jeep and headed to Base 87. She hadn't even woken yet. He snickered inwardly; this was the soldier that Dr J went on about? Ha. It was laughable, if he wanted to, he would. He didn't.  

The girl fiddled with her binds. Rope huh? Maybe she could… she twisted her arms around, trying to see if it was loose enough. No such luck, the sucker had tied her up tightly. Damn. Maybe… No, she'd be in major trouble for that. Usagi studied the boy, if she managed to escape, it was no doubt he'd just capture her again. She should go to Setsuna for this, she had great stealth capabilities and could hide from the world, after all, the Time Gates were only accessible by her. Should she take the chance? Not yet, when he leaves, then I'll make a run for it. She glanced at her surroundings. It was a small room, only furnished with a bed and desk. Light showed brightly through the small windows so she guessed it was still mid afternoon. The place was silent so they had to be quite a ways away from the city. She wondered if the boy had any transportation, would she able to hot-wire it? Could she make a teleport if she used the Ginzuishou? No, that was too risky; the earlier fight had drained her. She'd be out for a week. She snarled, this time it was on the scouts behalf. 

~Flashback~

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep

Usagi covered her head with the pillow, successfully drowning out the incessant ring. But to no avail, someone had heard its call and she had the slash marks on her leg to prove it.

"Luna!" She screamed, fully awake. "Why'd you have to do that for?"

The intelligent cat glared as only a cat could. "The senshi need your help. Get up and answer your communicator."

Glaring at the stupid cat, thoroughly angry, she snarled. "What!"

Fierce violet eyes glared at her. "Don't you 'what' me Meatball head. Youma at the park. NOW!" 

"You heard her, Usagi, stop dawdling about."

Usagi scowled at Luna, something in her snapped, she so badly wanted to ring the small cat's neck, yet she managed to keep her ire under control—she would save it for the youma. 

Shouting her transformation, bright lights filled the room and in an instant, Usagi was gone, the window curtains flowing gently in the breeze.

4 minutes later

The inner senshi were struggling with a massive Youma, Sailor Mars noticed the arrival of their leader. "About time Moon, dust this thing already."

Sailor Moon took out her tier. Screaming one fierce, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" 

Moon had already turned her back on the battle before the last bits of youma had disintegrated to dust, intent on leaving before hell would break loose. Today was not a good day and she was not about to take Mars' ranting. 

"Where do you think your going!"

Sailor Moon briefly turned to her comrade. "Home. Youma's gone, why be here?"

The black haired senshi steamed. "How dare you! We do all we can to fend off the Youma until YOU arrive and the minute you dust it you leave?"

Sailor Moon sent Mars a chilling look. "What else would I do?"

"So, now we see the colors of the Princess, ne? You prance around like you're on top. Ungrateful bitch!"

"No Mars, I'm not ungrateful… the only thing I seem to be good for is the fact that I CAN destroy the Youma. It is the only thing you guys have me do. I am always off at the side were I can't do any harm until I have to call my attack. You don't think I'd rather give my powers to more '_capable_' hands. Sorry I'm such an embarrassment that you won't have me take part in a fight." 

The rest of the senshi stared as Sailor Moon detransformed and went home. 

This was a first.

~End Flashback~

Usagi smirked, feeling a bit mean; she had never used cruel sarcasm and true anger on them before. Still, her words were true. She was capable; they just never allowed her to be. She hadn't undergone all those training for nothing. She had sweat and bled to become a good soldier and yet all that was for nothing. 

She clenched her fists, slightly flinching in pain, the burn marks hadn't healed yet, she thought faintly, feeling the slight sting her attack had left on her arms. If they had, they would have called her weak for her inability to handle her own attacks. Each attack yelled had drained a good dose of her energy and singed her arms, it was fortunate she wore gloves; no one would have seen the red swollen welts. Usagi shook her head, she didn't know if she could take much more of this. For all their yelling and berating, Usagi had took it all in silently, they were her best friends after all, they were family. She couldn't dismiss family. 

Hiiro paused in his report. He had seen slight movements to his left and saw the girl fiddling with her binds. Watching for a second, he dismissed the girls struggle for freedom. Nobody could remove his binds. He had knotted them tightly enough you couldn't put a thread of string between her wrists and the rope. 

Damnit, she couldn't think clearly. Usagi stilled, taking a deep breath. Awe… fuck it. Who cares if she got into trouble later, no one would know. She spread her left hand upward, her head scrunched in concentration. Almost got it… There. Her empty hand now gently cupped a bright white fire. Silently the binds disintegrated and became nothing more than charred dust. Still, she held her hands together, as if they were still in binds. She smirked, ignoring the small pain the spell marked on her, it was times like these she cherished her arduous training. Then again, maybe not. Training had given her nightmares for a month. She shuddered; the added benefits such as chi manipulation were the only good that came of it. She would wait till he left the room. With keen eyes, she noticed the window was slightly open, pending it wasn't stuck; she should be able to pass through with ease.

Finally! The girl had quieted. She had irritated him with her loud futile struggle to get free and her movement was distracting. If she hadn't kept still and leave him alone with his report he might have to butt her with his gun. Gently of course, no use in harming the 'soldier.' After a few more fragments, Hiiro sent his report into mission files and stood up. One quick look at the girl relaxed him; she was just glaring at him. With a small smirk, he left the small room to check on the base. Dr J should be here soon.

Waiting a few seconds after his departure, Usagi quickly lit her leg binds and raced to the window. She was lucky to find the window slid open easily. She heaved her way through the window, falling on the grass on the other side. She was surprised to find she was actually surrounded by trees. It meant she was _very_ far away from the city and her way back home would be harder. She spotted a jeep and ran to it. Crouching low, she scanned the area, checking for wanderers, she didn't want to be caught so soon. She slipped into the jeep, prying open the steering panel she yanked the wires out. With a small tug, Usagi separated two wires and sparked the two together. The jeep roared to life. She pulled out of the parking and zoomed out. She didn't know where she was going, but she hoped she'd reach a city soon. After she was sure the guy couldn't find her, she would call Setsuna and ask for help. 

Hiiro headed back to the room, then, he paused and slightly frowned. He could hear the faint sound of a vehicle. No warning needed, he ran back to the room. Sure enough, the girl was gone. Hiiro quickly slipped through the windows and darted towards the parking lot. It could only be her, the base was abandoned and they had been the only occupants in the room, Hiiro smirked a bit, maybe she wasn't a civilian after all. 

He stopped short as he saw the jeep disappeared into the direction of the city. Hiiro went behind the base, in the direction of the woods. Hiiro reached the familiar tree and tugged aside the camouflaged tarp, revealing his motorcycle. Mounting the bike, he gunned the engine and sped off after the jeep. Effortlessly, Hiiro caught up to the jeep, the vehicle becoming more visible as he got closer. 

She was close; Usagi could see the faint outline of a city. Suddenly, she heard a faint noise. Usagi looked at the rearview mirror. Shit! He was gaining. Frustrated, she pressed hard on the brakes, the jeep rattling into a spin out. Usagi braced herself as the jeep spun, praying it wouldn't turn over from the force. The jeep jerked to a stop and Usagi climbed out of the jeep and raced towards the woods. Going as fast as her legs could take her, she ran through the trees hoping to lose him in the dense area. 

Usagi paused; she had run for a good ten minutes and her legs burned, silently, she ducked under a bush, her ears straining for any noise. Out of breath, her heart pounded loudly in her ears, it thud anxiously as she thought of her previous captor. She wouldn't be caught again. She would wait before she'd travel west once more. 

Streams of sunlight filtered through the trees, Hiiro's eyes narrowed, looking for signs of movement or noise. He had jumped off his bike and chased after her, going towards the direction of the body swept bushes. Hiiro kept up the chase, he could here her steps as she ran and he had been sure he would catch her. But he didn't, the girl had managed to elude him and he could only wait until she exhausted herself. The girl could run, he would give her that, now he would have to catch her when she was down, the girl looked weak, she didn't seem to have the stamina or endurance of a long distance runner. Hiiro's ears had perked at the sound of silence and he came to a halt. Though he had not seen her through his chase, he was sure he wasn't far behind. She had to be close by if she stopped. Hiiro's knuckle clenched. He would not fail a mission he said he accomplished. 

It was unacceptable.

Usagi sat, her legs starting to buck as her muscles pulled painfully from her crouched position. Dare she look up? She couldn't hear any noise. She debated whether she should take the chance, the boy might see her and she'd get caught again, she didn't want that. She shook her head; she'd best stay low if she wanted to avoid capture. Turning west, Usagi crawled through the low shrubs, careful not to step on any twigs and keeping the leaves from noise. She stayed low, crawling silently for what seemed like forever. The minute she got back she would soak in a warm bubble bath after washing the dirt of her hair. Shit! She missed school! The senshi would wonder about that and call her parents. Her pace more hurried, Usagi stood up once she paced a good distance a way from her resting spot. Careful to walk slowly and keep from noise, she headed towards the city. She had to call her parents! 

Minutes passed and Hiiro neither heard nor saw any sign of disturbance in the woods. He backtracked his way out of the dense area; he knew the girl would be heading towards the city. 

Why not meet her there? 

Usagi had just gotten out of her warm bath. After a hectic call from her worried parents, she needed one. 

The blonde shuddered, after getting over their worry, her parents had gotten EXTREMELY angry and vowed her punishment once she got back. Of course, their anger grew larger once they found out she wouldn't be going home for a while, and grew even more so when they found she wouldn't tell them why. Usagi could feel a migraine coming. 

A large one. 

She hadn't gone home quite yet because she knew someone would be waiting so she snuck into the Outers mansion in the outskirts of Tokyo. The Outers were on a tour in Europe so no one was home. She treaded through the vast hallways and reached her room. Dropping onto her bed, the soft and fluffy comforters feeling like heaven to her senses. 

Her mind wandered towards her parents yet again. Why did she have to be cursed with such overprotective parents? After this, they wouldn't trust her to go anywhere. The questions and yelling would never end. Yet, she was somewhat saddened for them. What kind of a daughter was she? She couldn't even tell them the simple truth and couldn't be the proper daughter her parents wanted. Her disappointment in herself grew as she thought of how she worried her parents so needlessly.  They didn't deserve this. They deserved a normal girl they could love and worry over, not her, not when she was such a disgrace she lied and made their lives more hectic with her strange behavior. Her hands clenched, what could she say to them? What could she say to prevent disappointment in their eyes and distrust in their hearts? 

The girl was smart. He had gone to her house to see if she had returned. All he saw were screaming parents who seemed to be fighting over said girl. Hiiro stood beneath the windows, waiting to hear about the girl's location. Hn. It seems they didn't know, no wonder their anger was so apparent. Finding his stay useless, he left the household. 

Hiiro parked in front of Azabu Heights. He entered the north of the four-winged apartment. He doubted the girl would be present but he was sure he could find evidence of other safety houses she might stay in. Hiiro climbed to the seventh floor, heading straight to room 114. He looked around and quietly slipped a set of small steel pins into the keyhole. The doorknob clicked and Hiiro entered the apartment. The place was spacious, just enough space to work and not so high of the ground. He noted her apartment was leveled to the roof of the building next door. Easy escape. Hiiro locked the door behind him, immediately going to the messy desk. The papers were useless; merely receipts and old travel tickets collecting dust. Hiiro went to turn on the notebook until something caught his eye. He went to the trashcan and picked up the object. It was an old mail addressed to the building. At the top was an interesting name.

Meiou, Setsuna 

Hn.. It was possible the girl would go to her mentor's home in time of need. Hiiro looked at the address, instantly memorizing it.

Got you now Tsukino. Hiiro recognized the town. It was just beyond Tokyo and was close to the base. Hiiro, satisfied with his search, left the apartment, heading back to the streets, on to his bike and raced towards Yasashii Yama district. 

Usagi sat up. The worry had overloaded her brain and she had fallen asleep. It took her a while to figure why she woke up, but the small creak coming from the hallway reminded her. She knew it couldn't be the Outers; there simply was no time for them to take a small break from their tour across Europe. Setsuna had disappeared to who knows where, searching for inspiration to her fashion clothing brand _Timeless_.

Jumping up, Usagi cautiously crept to the wall adjacent from her bed; she could escape if she could just get to the secret panel Setsuna had installed. Realizing her current undressed state, she quickly padded to the other end of the room, soundlessly opening drawers and a change of clothes. She didn't have time to change so she dashed to the secret door, flipped a switch on her bed's headboard and slipped through the opened door. There was no sign of disturbance as the door slid shut behind her, the switch hidden from view. 

Walking through the small and dark corridor, Usagi made a right turn when she reached a fork, leading her straight to the lower garage. She put on a pair of slim black pants and a thin sweater, and then scampered to the locker area retrieving a biker suit, helmet, and keys. She donned the suit, pulled the cover over a few ninjas, deciding on the grey 2003 model Yamaha, specially stocked, courtesy of Pluto's Time Travel. It purred silently as she gunned the engine, Usagi quickly rolled out of the garage, switching to third gear once she was a quarter mile from the house, disappearing in the night.

Hiiro's keen ears heard the hum of the engine from her room. He could tell she had dwelled here from the imprints on the bed and the clothes worn earlier by the girl, forgotten on the ground. He scowled, running down the steps to his bike, he could hear the motorcycle fade out of hearing.

He had wasted his time. He should have gone to the apartment rather than her house. What soldier would tell their civilian parents their identity? Hiiro scoffed, he still held qualms over the girls proof as a soldier. So far, all she had proved was her ability to run. Anyone could run. She had not taken defensive nor offensive actions against him. It was like she was avoiding such situations, like, if she was a soldier, she didn't want to fight unless necessary. Hiiro again scoffed, were she a soldier, and a good one at that, she would have known who he was… then again, maybe she _did_ know whom he was and was running because no one could defeat OR out run him. He smirked, that had to be it. 

_IF_ she really was a soldier. 

***********************

Tsk tsk tsk… Hiiro still doesn't believe Usagi is a soldier. Maybe she isn't? Well… Tune in next time as the plot develops. Plot? What plot? I know, I'm still working on it. 


	3. The Inner's Shock

**Title:** Soldier Moon: Identity Crisis

**Author: **Celestial DreamBlaze

**Fandom:** SM/GM

**Rating:** PG-13

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Pairing:** Usagi/Hiiro

**Disclaimer:** I love to play god. As for owning the character I manipulate to my liking… I don't own them. Sad huh? I know, I'm crying too.

**Summary:** She doesn't know who she is. Serenity? Moon? Sailor Moon? Usagi? Who? She's lost in her character and is thrust into a new fight. One in which she's kept from the Inners and one the Outers have had a hand in. 

**Notes:**  New idea. Enjoy

***********************

The Inner's Shock

***********************

"Okay, Tsukino-san, I'll tell Usagi-chan just that when she reaches our study session after detention." The blue-haired genius set the phone to its base with a gentle click. Her intelligent eyes set in a frown. She wasn't a liar; she would tell Usagi that she needed to be home at 7:00pm. The only problem was that she had not SEEN Usagi today. She wasn't in school and Ami, being the dutiful person she was, called home to find out if Usagi was okay. She had almost slipped up.

~Flashback~

"_Moshi moshi_."

"_Konnichi wa_, Tsukino-san, I was wondering if Usagi-chan was at home." Ami could not stop thinking how strange it was that Usagi wasn't at school. Usagi didn't seem sick yesterday and there was no strenuous Youma fight last night—only a puny one, easily defeated by Usagi herself.

"_Kon'wa_, dear. Why no, I thought that you girls had a study session this afternoon."

Slight pause. 

Ami had no idea what to say. "Um…Okay, I guess she must be in detention." Ami's conscious screamed at the outright lie—to which she winced. 

"Oh, that girl, I thought she wouldn't have detention today, with what being early and all." Eh? Ami was now baffled with Ikuko's statement. EARLY? Usagi didn't even GO to school. "It was such a wonder. I had come to wake Usagi up and no one was there. Now if that wasn't a strange occurrence, LUNA was still asleep. Usually, that cat would be trying to paw Usagi awake. I guess she had manage to do that today."

Now Ami was downright confused. Usagi UP? BEFORE 7:00? She could only reply with a weak "Wow." 

So much for her expansive vocabulary.

~End Flashback~

The mercurian senshi's brow scrunched in confusion, her cerulean eyes thoughtful. Now, she had made it a habit to study the patterns of her friends and Ami KNEW Usagi would never have been able to wake up early. Without Luna—Whom Ami knew would be awake to glory in her triumph—forcing her awake.

Ami could feel a migraine coming up. Honestly, Usagi could give her the biggest problems sometimes. Why, it was usually more brain taxing than finding the answer to the best traveling distance for Earth to Kinmoku.

The only thing to do was ask Luna. 

A glance to her watched showed it was 3:05, with a small, not so graphic, curse. Ami's relaxed walk turned into a brisk run. Now SHE was late to a meeting.

**

"Ami," exclaimed the Mars senshi, already ready to hackle on their leader—once she got there that was. "Why are you lat—wait, lemme guess? Usagi."

With a shrug, Ami only nod her head. Usagi, although not the usual reason, was why she was here late.

"Well, where is the Odango head?"

"That's the thing Usagi wasn't in school today, I had called Tsukino-san to find out."

Makoto spoke up, her interest piqued, "_Ee_, why wasn't she in school?"

"This is the weird part. I know Usagi wouldn't be irresponsible enough to do this, she would never disrespect her parents like this…"

"What did she do, Ami?" Rei's voice had turn into an ominous chill. She still was stewing over last night's behavior and if she heard more negative news from their esteemed leader…she would raise hell.

"She," Ami started, giving Rei a startled glance, "she's gone, Rei. Her parents think she went to school—when she didn't."

Rei's expression turned absolutely ominous. Of all the irresponsible things to do! Her ruby eyes darkened, her fiery aura raged—so much that the Great Fire roared to life. "_Nani_?"

"_Ee_, I know, it's strange. Could she be hurt? Tsukino-san said Usagi-chan was gone when she went to wake her. I was going to ask Luna of this."

Luna had stood silently, her thoughts wandering. What was wrong with Usagi? "I… I fear I don't have much to contribute. I was at Central Command, her behavior at last night's attack was very disappointing. I had stayed in Central to analyze the youma attack. Artemis was with me; we categorized the youma as a stray. I was also really tired, I didn't even register the fact that Usagi was missing from bed."

Even more, all the Senshi wondered. What was wrong with Usagi? They sat silently as they guessed what their friend was doing.

"She can't be hurt—she could have pressed the distress button on her communicator if she was in danger." Rei spoke.

"What if she was knocked out? And that's the reason why she didn't press it." Makoto argued, in Usagi's defense. Rei looked extremely livid. She guessed part of Rei's hostility was over yesterday's performance. Even SHE wondered about it.

"For nine hours? I'm assuming that the, let's say kidnap, would have happened before school. Maybe it happened after the attack. She seemed preoccupied and angry, so her attention wasn't focused and was led as easy prey." Ami countered.

A chill was sent through them. The unusually silent Minako spoke. "I hope she's okay."

"You know what," Rei spoke darkly. "I know what she did. She's playing hooky."

"Rei! How could you say a thing like that? Usagi's not that irresponsible." Makoto uttered.

"She is. I bet whatever started her off last night is still affecting her. It's obvious she didn't want us to bother her. _Baka odango atama_."

"That… sounds plausible."

"It does. That girl," Luna said with disgust. She had thought Usagi was better than this. "How could she behave in such a manner? She's the leader of the _senshi_ and your _hime_."

"I don't know you guys… though it sounds right, I don't think she would let her parents worry. She hates having them worry over her. She even feels guilty when lying."

"I don't know, Mina," Luna spoke, "I know she wouldn't let her parents worry needlessly, but what else is there? Until we get a distress signal from Usagi, her playing hooky is all we can conclude."

"Should we go find her?" Makoto asked.

"No, if she wants to behave childishly, then let her have it. She'll face the consequences" and lectures "when she returns tonight." Luna spoke firmly.

With everything said and done, Rei stewed over her leader's absence. How could Usagi do this? Didn't she know that they worried about her? That SHE worried about her? Usagi's mind was not stable; too many thoughts and problems plagued her friend… it was all Rei could do not to mother hen her. All she felt for the blonde could be said through her yelling, she needed Usagi to know that she cared. 

**

Luna went home late that night. Ready to give Usagi a piece of her mind (and her usual lecture.) How in the world that girl could behave the way she did today was beyond her. She thought Usagi was over her childish tantrums. Being a princess and leader left no room for mistakes or playtime. The girl had to learn.

Climbing up the tree and into the window, Luna was a bit disturbed to find the room as it was this morning. Like Typhoon Usagi had never been in it.

Her cat eyes narrowed, she left the room, padding her way to the kitchen where the family would be at dinner time.

Luna blinked as she noticed them eating silently. No Usagi. What in the world was going on? Aside from Usagi's parents looking frustrated, everything seemed like normal. Shingo was happily munching his food while speaking of his grades with his parents putting their own input now and then. 

Where was Usagi?

It was times like these where she wished she could speak freely with them. She'd have asked where the blonde ditz was.

Put out, Luna went back to Usagi's room to contact the Senshi. she had to tell them. No—wait, tomorrow. If her parents weren't worried by this, then it meant Usagi would be fine. She'd tell them tomorrow. In the mean time, she'd just work up her rage for another day.

**

It was Sunday, (I think they [Japan] have school six days a week) and, of course, there was no school. And still no Usagi, who would have been sleeping past noon.

If Luna weren't so angry, she would have worried over this unusual occurrence. The girl COULD be delightful at times.

Flipping the communicator open. Luna simply said. "Meeting. Now." (Seems like Luna's taking lessons from Usagi.)

Knowing that simple message would suffice, she raced herself to the _Hikawa_ Shrine for the meeting.

"What's wrong, Luna?"

Of course, everyone knew what was up. The air was tense, and it was all over the absence of Usagi. For as long as they've known each other, they've always seen each other once a day. It was odd not to.

"Minna," Luna started, hedging on her well-planned 'speech.' "Usagi never came home last night."

Silently, everyone digest the news. Their anger forgotten now that worry took the fore—no matter what Usagi could be going through, she would never be gone this long. Not without contact.

"…What do you mean?" Mina spoke warily. She could not begin to grasp the implications of this statement. Was Usagi hurt? Did she run away? Is she sick? Her pondering got worse and worse till the unimaginable was imagined and her mind shut off.

Luna sighed, her mind run-ragged. "That's what I meant. She never came home, I never saw her yesterday. Her parents didn't seem worried over it, so I guess they know what's going on. I haven't seen them call the police yet."

"Why don't we call the Tsukinos to find out where she is." Suggested Ami.

"Alright." Rei went to get her phone.

Ami, the more diplomatic and calm one, was chosen to call. 

Ring. Ring.

_"Moshi moshi_?"

"Tsukino-san?" spoke Ami as she heard Usagi's mom, Ikuko, answer.

"Hello, Ami dear, _o genki desu ka_?"

"_Genki desu_, Tsukino-san," she answered. "I was wondering if Usagi-chan was home yet."

Slight pause, Ikuko was still upset over her daughter's abrupt disappearance, could be heard in her voice. "_Iie_, I'm afraid not, Ami. Will I tell her you called when she get back?"

"_Iie_, that's alright, Tsukino-san."

"Okay."

"Tsukino-san?" questioned Ami.

"Yes, dear?"

"Could you tell me where Usagi-chan went?"

Ami took in the long pause, her brow frowning. "Truth is, Ami, I don't know where she went. Usagi refused to tell me. She promised me she wouldn't be home yet."

"Oh," unable to say anything else. Ami sympathized with Ikuko, hearing the agitation and fear in her voice, knowing very well how the older woman was feeling. 

"It's so unlike her to be this way. _Hai_, she'd go off to places but she'd give us ample warning to when she'd leave."

"_Nani_?" Ami yelped, alarming the Senshi. She was confused, far as she could tell, this never had happened before.

"Oh, it was before she met you, dear. Usagi would always go off. I thought this was over with. I hope she won't be gone for a month. I worry about what that girl is doing. That's why Kenji is so terribly over-protective of Usagi-chan."

By then, Ami's eyes had bulged, a month? The girls, who were watching Ami, grew disconcerted at Ami's manner, Ami was always calm under pressure, why was she behaving like this?

Rei made a cutting motion with her throat, signaling Ami to get off the line. She wanted answers. 

Now.

"Okay, well… I have to go, Tsukino-san. Take care. _Sayonara_."

"_Sayonara_, dear."

Click.

The minute Ami set the receiver down, she was assaulted with questions.

"What did she say?"

"Why did you bulge your eyes?"

"Where's Usagi-chan?"

"How come you screamed '_Nani_'?"

"What is going on?"

Ami shook her head. Telling everyone to be quiet. She relayed the conversation to the group.

2 minutes later.

Minako lay back on the futon. "This is so unlike Usagi-chan's behavior." She commented to herself, and then asked, addressing the others, "do you think she's truly all right?"

"I dunno," spoke Makoto, "but then, Tsukino-san _did_ say that Usagi's done this before. That's truly baffling, Usagi's never told us of this."

"True." Rei spoke, bemused, "Luna, have you ever witnessed any of these disappearances? You've known Usagi longer than any us."

Vexed, her feline hair raised. "_Iie_, I've never seen Usagi behave in such a way."

Minako sighed. "It seems there's more to Usagi than we think."

"One things for sure," said Rei, growling in anger. "Usagi will have a LOT of explaining to do."

"That's if we see her."

"What do you mean, 'if,' Usagi'll come back. She wouldn't leave us."

The group refused to imagine such an outlandish thought.

At her wits end, Ami said. "What do we do?"

An idea struck Mako, one very simple solution. "Has anyone _tried_ to get in touch with her with the communicator?"

Silence.

They all looked at each other and scrambled to get a link with Usagi. Ami, seeing that everyone was trying to contact Usagi shouted. "Stop!" everyone paused. "I don't think it takes four simultaneous com links to reach her. Why not one of us just do it, and we'll be behind the person to find out."

"I'll do it," Mina spoke, jumping at the chance to see her best friend. Her absence had been just plain weird.

Pressing on the pink button of her communicator. The girls waited for Usagi's face to pop over the static screen. The silence and the waiting nervously got to them. What IF she really was hurt? That she had called her parents so they wouldn't worry over her?

"_Ee_?"

They all breathed a sigh of relief, and, after seeing their leader's face as calm as a sunny blue day, they temper grew.

"_Doko desu ka_?"

The Inners could see her glance around. "I…I'm not at liberty to say."

"NOT AT LIBERTY TO SAY? Who do you think you are? Tell us where you are now!"

"Rei, please. Now is not a good time. I promise I'll contact you when possible. _Jaa, mata_."

Everyone watched shocked as the link closed and the static returned. There mouths were hung open, did Usagi just dismiss them? Without a care to what they thought? It was impossible, so hard to imagine that what they witnessed was real. What the hell happened to her to behave like this?

Everyone looked at each other, there was only one thing they could do.

Contact the Outers.

TBC

***********************

Hm… Seems like the Inner's don't know every single thing about Usagi.

Much mahal n mahaloz

~Celestial DreamBlaze


End file.
